Violence is All the Rage
by VeilaRayne
Summary: This is not a love story between Yugi and Bakura. This is a story about their conquest to be victor even at the expense of a young girls life. This is also my rendition of the song Violence is All the Rage by Schoolyard Heroes. I hope you all enjoy.
1. 15 Minutes is Much Too Generous

It was 7:00am in the Motou house and all was quiet or too groggy to make a noise I should say. The routine was the same as every other day, Yugi was in the kitchen making breakfast, while his grandfather was getting the game shop ready to be opened. The house was filled with the smells of the breakfast Yugi was making, which awoke a very drowsy Yami who slowly made his way down the stairs. Yami and his grandfather lazily made their way to the table, while Yugi brought them over a plate of eggs and other breakfast items. They began eating in silence like every day, it was exactly the same day after day, the scenario played out undisturbed...

_...until today._

While the boys were all happily eating the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs could be heard faintly, but everyone was already at the table. Both Yami and Yugi turned toward the stairs to see a complete stranger walk into the dining room. The girl had bright pink hair with blonde highlights and she had on an unbuttoned Domino High School uniform, revealing a black muscle shirt underneath. Before either of the boys could get even a question out their grandfather chimed in, "Good morning, Rika. Did you sleep well?" "I slept fine. Thanks for asking Gramps." she answered on her way to kiss his cheek, "I have to rush to school now though. I'm supposed to be their early to get my schedule and books." Before anything more was said the girl named Rika was already out the door, while their grandfather shouted behind her, "Have a good first day."

The room was silent again for a moment before Yugi spoke up, Yami was still staring at the door in confusion. "Um... grandpa... who was that...?" he asked scratching the back of his head. "Didn't I tell you Yugi?" the older Motou questioned, "I guess I am getting old. That's your cousin Rika. Her mother was going to Italy for a job and she didn't want Rika to have to get used to a new country, so I said she could stay here. She got in after you boys were asleep last night." Yugi nodded, though he thought it strange he'd never seen Rika before or even heard of her existence before today. "Yami" the old man called, bringing the ancient soul back to reality, "Could you make sure Rika finds her classes all right? I want her to have a good first day, she's been through a lot." "Of course" Yami answered with a cryptic sort of look on his face as he left the table to get dressed for school.

On the way to school, Rika kept looking at her clock. It seemed she would be late to get her schedule and books if she didn't hurry and she knew being late for these things would only give her less time to find her class. As she ran towards the school, approaching the school yard, only a few feet away she began to count down the seconds on her watch till she was late.

_31... 30... 29... 28... 27... CRASH!_

Rika ran into someone. Their body was definitely stronger than hers, seeing as soon as their bodies collided, she repelled back and fell onto her butt. "Owwy!" she moaned to herself leaning up and rubbing her bottom with her hands, "that hurt." She looked to see a hand extended out to her. She smiled taking it, the hand belonging to none other than...


	2. Too Bad You're not Listening

She looked to see a hand extended out to her. She smiled taking it, the hand belonging to none other than.. Joey! Sorry folks. The tall blonde pulled her back onto her feet. "Sorry" she said quietly knowing it was her own fault and she was lucky to find someone who would help her up, regardless of whether it was her fault. "No problem." the blonde answered before he reached over and dusted off her shoulder, "That's a Domino High Uniform isn't it? You must be new, I haven't seen you around before." Rika nodded, "Yes I'm actually on my way to get my schedule, they told me not to be late or I'd just have to guess my classes." It was obvious now that Rika was pretty gullible which made Joey laugh, even he wouldn't believe that. He slid his arm over her shoulder and pulled her to his side and began walking toward the school, "Don't worry, I'll help ya figure out where everything is... um...um... what was your name?" The pink haired girl smiled and blurted out in a soft tone, "It's Serizawa Rika."

"Well Rika, we're friends now right, so I can call you Rika, just leave everythin' to Joey Wheeler." he said as they strode into the office. The secretary was at her desk typing away at her keyboard. When the two entered the room she immediately shot a look at Joey, "What are you doing in so early Mr. Wheeler?" "Calm down lady, don't get your panties in a knot! I was just escorting the new student around the area." he said with his arms behind his head, trying to have a nonchalant air about him. It wasn't working. The secretary turned to Rika and waved her over. She placed a few pieces of paper in front of her on the desk, "This is your schedule, you have 10 minutes between classes, and this next paper is your locker number and the code to get in. That's all I'm required to tell you, but a piece of advice for you... ...Try to stay away from trouble makers like this. Your day will be a whole lot easier." "Hey lady--"

While the two started having it out, Rika decided to take the opportunity to slip out of the office. She looked down at her silver wrist watch noticing she had about fifteen minutes before her first class. The hall was lined with lockers she followed the numbers as they ascended, odds on the left side, evens on the right.

123... 125... 127!

She had reached her locker. Luckily it appeared to be right next to her first class. She dialed the combination and opened her locker which already had all the books she needed in it. Rika pulled out the first three books she would need for the day closed the locker only to here a familiar Brooklyn accent yell, "There she is! Hey Rika ova' here! I want you to meet some of my friends."

The pink haired girl turned to find a Joey with a gang of friends behind him, two of them happened to be her cousins. "Oh I'd love to, but I don't really think I have the time ri--" She was cut off by Joey butting in, "Nonsense ya got like ...uh...12 minutes till class. These are my friends Tea, Tristan, Ryou, Yugi, and Yami" "Nice to meet you..." Rika said trying to be polite, but she just did not want to be in the situation at hand. "Um…" Cut off again by the fast talking Joey, who pulled her by his side again as if they had known each other forever, "I just know you'll find us all great friends. We're all--" "Let her go Joey. Geez give the girl a breather!" The girl named Tea said pulling Rika away from Joey. "She's not complainin' is she?" He said grabbing onto Rika's right arm and started to pull her back, but was quickly beaten by Tea who had grabbed her other arm, "She's trying to be polite! Let her go" "No you!" "I wouldn't be holding onto her if you would let her go!" "Fine I'll let her go if you do!" "Fine" "Fine" "FINE" "FINE" "Well?!" "You let go first!"

By this time Rika had managed to slip out of their grasp and was replaced by Tristan, unknown by her that Yami had been watching her closely and was the only one that had noticed her escape, other than Tristan. She walked into her first class 10 minutes early, but she was not the first. In the back corner by the wall was a boy with dark brown hair and ice cold blue eyes. He shot her a glare as soon as she walked in that said 'don't sit anywhere in my vicinity'. In the front corner of the room by the window sat a boy that reminded her of the one Joey had called Ryou. His expression was much different though, she wanted to say evil, but that didn't quite describe it. He was staring out the window, but somehow she could tell he knew she was in the room, maybe he could detect her new presence, what it was she didn't know.

"Miss Serizawa?" Rika turned toward the front of the class, and so did the white haired boy with a devilish, but curious look on his face. There was a blush on Rika's face as she realized she'd been staring at the boy, he smirked as he looked in her direction out of the corner of his eye. He knew. The voice that had brought her out of her trance came from the one person she hadn't noticed...


	3. Let Me Introduce You to Your Nightmare

"Miss Serizawa?" The voice that had brought her out of her trance came from the one person she hadn't noticed, the teacher. A tall man stood in front of her with long black hair pale skin and wore a suit, "You're the new student right?" " Oh...umm, yes." she answered, still a bit taken back that she had been caught staring at the white haired boy who didn't seem to mind at all. "Why don't you take a seat next to one of the boys, they both have good grades, I'm sure they can help you figure out where we are in the book. Just take your pick." the teacher said with a smile thinking he was being nice by giving her a decision. Rika turned around and looked at the brown haired boy first. This was a tough decision; she could sit with the boy who might possibly kill her if she tried or the one who was currently undressing her in his mind. Decisions, decisions. 'Well, a little humiliation is better than death I suppose' she thought, reasoning with herself.

Rika proceeded over next to Bakura and took a seat. "Umm, hi…" she began, but was cut off by the boy she'd chosen to sit near, "Serizawaaa?" "Rika!" she responded, "and your name?" "Bakura" he answered with a sly smirk on his face as he moved his desk closer to hers. "Bakuraaa...?" she asked thinking she was being clever by catching him at his own game. "Well you could alternatively call me master." he offered in a nonchalant tone. He pulled it off nicely. Rika stared at him for a moment not sure if he was making a joke or not. Bakura smirked at this and Rika turned her head back towards the front of the classroom opening her book, "Well, Bakura it is then... where exactly are we in the book?"

There was a deep blush on Rika's face now, her whole face was almost flushed. Bakura seemed to like the blush on her, as he decided to humiliate her more, "Well for starters that's the math book and this is history class." He took the book out of her hand and pulled the history book to the top of her stack. Just as it seemed like all he was going to do was toy with her, he opened the book to the first chapter, "you're not that far behind. In years you're actually right on target, we're working with the same time frame, just a different civilization. Did you cover Mesopotamia?" Rika was astonished by the sudden change in him, she could barely form words, "yes... I mean... well I read a little about it on my own time, but I never covered it in a class..." "Well this class we're moving on to Egypt. We have a paper due next Monday on a comparison between Mesopotamia and Egypt. We'll cover Egypt in class this week so you'll be fine on that, but you might want to look up some things on Mesopotamia." Rika's blush was suddenly back on her face and she nodded, "Thank you... for the advice."

As she stared at Bakura, unable to look away when she heard a voice come from near the door of the classroom, "Hey look guys there she is. Awesome she's in our first class!" It was none other than Joey of course and Rika's face turned from one of admiration to one that begged Bakura for help. She didn't even need to turn around to know the group was closing in. Just then there was an arm around her shoulder, belonging to Joey of course, "Rika you didn't tell me you're Yami and Yugi's cousin." Giving her fake smile she turned around and scratched the back of her head, "It escaped my mind, sorry." "That's great though, if we start datin, we'd be family guys!" Her eyes went wide and tried to shove Joey off of her, "I don't think it works that way." "Joey leave her alone can't you see she doesn't like you!" Tea shouted at Joey who in turn, turned to Rika with a puppy face, "Is that true Rika-chan?" (When did this turn Japanese...?) Rika thought to herself with a sweat drop. "Will you stop acting like a mutt? Can't you see it's time for class to start? Some of us are here to learn." came a voice from the back of the classroom. Rika was just as astonished to see the brown hair boy coming to her aid as she was to see Bakura do so. She smiled to herself as Joey took a seat next to her muttering to himself and the class began.

Rika had her first three classes with the Yugi gang, but Bakura was not in the second two. It seemed her hoping didn't pay off. When lunch came around, she'd managed to slip away from the gang again. Knowing they'd be headed to the cafeteria, she decided to go elsewhere. 'I should probably look at some books for that paper, while I have some free time.' she thought and pulled a granola bar out of her bag. While munching on her lunch, she strolled into the library which was in a whole different building than the school, surrounded by small gardens and green-houses that belonged to the school. The library building was enormous; it had so many books she didn't know where to begin. As she browsed the shelves of the completely empty library, not even a librarian in sight, she stopped at a shelf that looked like it had a book, or two, or... the whole shelf? Yes, the whole shelf was dedicated to the time of Mesopotamia and Egypt.

'This paper just got easier' she thought to herself while running her fingers over the books at eye level as she walked down the aisle. She stopped at an old looking book and pulled it out. The book was covered in dust and the pages were made of probably the oldest paper she'd ever touched. There was no name or author on the book, it was probably too old to follow book standards. She looked through the pages, seeing the ink was smudged at some spots and faded, but when she concentrated she could read some parts, realizing it was a diary. "I will have... revenge. I will not let ... the pharaoh get away with... his crimes if it costs... my life..."

Just then a hand slammed past her face onto the shelf before her and there was hot breath down the back of her neck. Fighting her urge to not turn to see who it was and just cower she turned her body to see it was Bakura. She backed up leaning against the bookshelf, her face was still uncomfortably, but pleasingly close to his. She sighed with relief trying to mask her blush, "oh, it's just you, Bakura. I was worried for a moment there." "What makes you think you shouldn't be worried?" he asked with a smirk and moved a hand up the side of her body slowly all the way up past her breast, but pausing there for a moment, then up to her neck, "I could kill you with just this hand."


	4. So Close to Dying in Your Arms

Rika sighed with relief trying to mask her blush, "oh, it's just you, Bakura. I was worried for a moment there." "What makes you think you shouldn't be worried?" he asked with a smirk and moved a hand up the side of her body slowly all the way up past her breast, but pausing there for a moment, then up to her neck, "I could kill you with just this hand." Her eyes widened as she felt his grip tighten on her neck. He was not gripping hard enough to completely close off her air flow, but enough that it was hard for her to breath. There was no doubt he could probably squeeze right threw her neck as if he was crushing a soda can. "Bakura..." she managed to whimper out, begging him to stop. This was only to his delight though, knowing that once she utter that name past her lips he could get her to do anything. "Master..." he commanded in a firm voice and tightened his grip a little more. Rika let out a whimper of pain and followed his order, "master... please..." That was all she could get out, but it was enough for him. Bakura's hand let go of her neck, leaving Rika about to drop to her knees, but he pinned her to the shelf with his body so she couldn't. His hand moved from her neck too her cheek, "Don't worry, I wouldn't kill you little one... you amuse me too much."

He pulled back and took the book from her hands putting it in his school bag leaving Rika leaning against the shelf, "This book won't help you with your school work." Bakura stared at the shelf for a moment and pulled a few books down, "these should do." Rika stared at Bakura not sure if what had just happened really did happen. Maybe it was the lack of oxygen, but he seemed so caring this moment and the next he was worse than a devil. 'He must be bipolar', she thought staring at him as she rose to her feet, pushing off the bookshelf. "Come on I'll give you a hand but you owe me, whatever I want" he said and went over to one of the tables. 'Never mind. He's just using me.' she thought with a sigh and followed him to the table. He went over some of the books with her for about half an hour, "Well I'm going to go to the cafeteria now... Meet me out front of the library after your last class. The club activities are mandatory; I'll bring you to mine so you'll have an excuse when Joey asks you to come to his." "All right!" she said waving to him.

When she sat down alone at the table, she couldn't help but wonder why she was so excited to see the guy who'd almost choked her. She shrugged it off went back to highlighting things in her book. "Rika" a deep voice said coming from in front of her. She looked up to see the taller of her cousins standing there with a dark look on his face, "Oh, Yami... What are you doing here?" "I was looking for you, why are you in the library alone? You have plenty of time to study at home..." It was all he could think of to say, it seemed to him like she was trying to avoid something, but he didn't want to try and ask too directly, thinking it might scare her further away. "Oh, I don't know. I just thought it would be a good idea, besides cafeterias are so loud..." She trailed off, feeling kind of bad now, but she still wanted to keep her distance, "Umm would you walk me to my next class?" "Uh… yeah. Where is it?" he asked arching a brow. Rika pulled out her schedule looking at the sheet, "uh... 417." "Oh that's my next class." he said as he picked up her books, "I'll get these for you." "Thanks."

The two left the library side by side to their next class. "I'm sorry if it seems like I'm trying to ignore you" Rika started, feeling bad for earlier, "I just like my privacy. There are some things I'm still trying to get over." Yami nodded, "I just wish you would have said something, but I understand."

The class went more smoothly since Yami was the only one she knew; no Joey. The rest of the day she was on her own and seemed to fly by. When the last bell rang, Rika bolted out of the classroom toward the library, she wasn't sure why she was in such a hurry, but regardless, she ran all the way there and stopped in front of the library gasping for air. It was another five minutes before Bakura showed up, making her feel stupid for rushing the whole way. "Did you wait long?" he asked, though he didn't seem to care much. "No." she answered and followed him into the library, "what club is this anyway?" "It's one that works on getting bands together and performing." he stated and took a seat waiting for the rest of the members to arrive. "What?! But I don't play any instruments..." she said with a sigh and sat down next to him.

Soon the room was filled and Bakura got up to the podium. He had taken the position of the advisor so he didn't actually have to get involved in a band. "Yoji! You need a vocalist for your band right?" Bakura asked. A boy with spikey black hair and dark eyes looked up, "uh yeah." "Try Rika, she needs something to do, you'll probably have to coach her a little, but she'll do for now." Rika blinked and looked over at Yoji, who motioned her to come over.


	5. Cut Out Your Tongue and Sing for Me

It was the end of the week, Friday, now and Rika had been practicing every day after school with the band. She had gotten the gist of what they wanted out of her and was working towards their goal. She went to the club early after her last class, Bakura was already waiting, this was to be expected, but Yoji was there early too. This was not like him. "Hey Rika, you're free tonight right?" the dark haired boy asked with delight when she arrived, this too was strange. "Uh, yes. Why?" "We have a gig tonight and we get paid!" he said grinning from ear to ear. "That's great. I hope I don't ruin your performance..." Rika said, knowing she wasn't the best for the position. "No way you've been getting really good. I thought we could even go a new direction tonight." Rika looked worried, but nodded.

Later that night, around 7:00pm, Rika stood outside of a bar inside of a very old building. She walked into the dimly lit setting, pounding music coming from inside. She made her way back toward the stage where Yoji was waiting. "It's about time, we've been waiting." Yoji said with a smile, she nodded and grabbed the hand he'd offered to her to pull her up onto the stage with. It was hard to see the crowd because the place was so dimly lit. Her heart began to race, sitting on one of the amps while the rest of the band was tuning up. "I hope I can do this... I don't normally sing this way" she said looking for support from Yoji. "Don't worry Rika you'll be fine and props on the lyrics, they're perfect. I didn't think something so dark could come out of you." "Well we all have our dark side right?"

The stage lit up, it was time to try it out. BADUMP! Her heart was racing again. She stood before the mic stand and the crowd, wearing her usual black muscle shirt, but a fashion blood red scarf around her neck, and a short black pleated skirt. Yoji turned to her and nodded, giving her the okay. Rika took a deep breath before making her voice sultry for the mic.

"Konbanwa, Sinister desu!" With that the band started playing. The instruments made such a loud start she almost got startled, but soon she fell back into her comfort zone pretending she was rehearsing with them again and started to sing. "Let me introduce you to your nightmare!" Her style was much different than any others and she didn't know how the crowd would take it so she opened her eyes to peek and try and see if they were liking it. When they opened the first thing her eyes caught were Bakura's in the crowd. He'd never heard her sing like this before it was a last minute decision and she wrote new lyrics to all their songs. She remembered the other day in the library and suddenly, through her own lyrics, realized why she had been so excited to see Bakura despite what he'd done. She stared him down making sure he knew she was looking at him as she sang. "I want you. Lie to me, tonight. Oh my pretty. Your violent love, your violent love is tearing me up, your violent love." The next song wasn't much different, probably more disturbing, "Serial Killer know how to party! Leave your name and number sewed into my skin... It feels so strange, scream until your lungs are burning!"

The whole while, Bakura was watching her with a small smirk on his face. Only the devil could know what he was planning now. Rika always seemed so nice, like she could never have a dark side, but to listen to the words she sang so passionately he knew there was something that burned inside her the way it did with him. He was not the only one watching though. Yami stood way in the back of the bar, he'd followed Rika, overhearing from Yoji that she would be performing. The words in his ears from her were like poison, he could hardly believe they had come from her mouth, but when he saw her stare so intently at Bakura, Yami knew it couldn't truly be her.

The song ended and Rika said goodnight to the crowd. She walked over to the bar but it had seemed Bakura had disappeared from her sight. "I'll have an apple juice." she said to the bartender and sighed cupping her cheek in her hand and leaned her elbows on the table. Why hadn't he waited for her? She wanted to see him so badly, they'd barely talked the past few days, why did she care so much about one person she barely sees? The blonde haired bartender smiled and set down her drink giving her a wink with one of his pretty purple eyes, "Cheer up miss. You did well!" "Thanks…" she said politely, before she drank down her juice fast. It tasted a little funny, but she shrugged it off. Despite her dark lyrics she somehow still acted like a child. Rika looked around the crowd trying to find Bakura, but it was no use she didn't see him anywhere.

"I guess I'll just go home." she said and stood, but suddenly felt like there was huge weight on her shoulders. Her legs were wobbly when she started to walk forward and her vision began to blur. "What's happening?" The crowd around her seemed to be spinning. It was so loud, so noisy. She started to fall and was caught by strong arms hearing a whisper in her ear, "now you belong to me..."


	6. Carve Your Name with Blunt Precision

The crowd around her seemed to be spinning. It was so loud, so noisy. She started to fall and was caught by strong arms hearing a whisper in her ear, "now you belong to me..." Before she went out she saw, it was the bartender, he looked so familiar for some reason. His striking violet eyes now had a touch of evil in them, his sandy blonde hair almost covered his evil smirk. There was nothing that could be done. Her body was limp and everything went black.

It was hours later, how many? She couldn't tell, but her eyes fluttered open. The cold air in the room made Rika shiver. This was what had awoken her from a sound, but drug induced sleep. The room went from being a fuzzy mess to a sharp image in a matter of seconds. What she saw made her gasp, "Bakura...?" Bakura was kneeling next to her on a bed just staring down at her, an expressionless look upon his face, "You're finally awake. You should be more careful next time you drink something in an unfamiliar place, luckily I was there." 'That's right... it was that guy from the bar that drugged me...' she thought to herself remembering the face she had seen before she passed out. "Thank you for helping me Bakura." she sat up quickly to give him a hug, but this just made her head spin. Bakura pushed her back down to the bed. "Just rest for now. You've already paid you price for me rescuing you. I'll wake you up in the morning and take you back home. You can't go home like this." He got up and left the room, leaving Rika in confusion.

"I've already paid for it?" she thought to herself and looked down at her body seeing she was only in her under garments. "He didn't..." she told herself wide eyed, but she realized her undergarments were still on and her breath did taste of puke. She sighed, 'if that wasn't it than what was it...' She rolled onto her side and that's when she felt it. There was a soft pain in her thigh, like a bruise. She sat up, slowly this time and inspected the inside of her left thigh, seeing the name "Bakura" carved into it. She stared at this for a moment then remembered the lyrics of the song, 'leave your name and number sewn into my skin' She never even thought anyone would do something like that, it was just a song, though she did have somewhat mixed feelings about this. She laid on her back again and ran a finger over the mark a few times, it gave her pain when she did this but every time she touched the no longer bleeding cut, she felt a kind of fondness for it, and Bakura. With that she fell asleep again.

When morning came she found a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on the bed with a note attached to it. "Put these on, you puked all over your clothes so you won't be able to wear them. When you feel ready come downstairs and I'll take you home." Rika sighed at the letter, she wished he would have come up himself, but that just wasn't like Bakura. She stood and stared at the mark on her leg before she slid the shirt over her head, it was baggy on her, like she was wearing a big dress, the pants were the same. She saw a belt on the door and pulled it through the loops tightening it to the last hole. "How am I going to explain this?" she said with a sigh and went down the stairs finding Ryou and Bakura in the kitchen, both eating breakfast. The room was so silent a pin could be heard if dropped. 'It must be awkward for them, they're so different.' she thought to herself and walked in the room, clearing her throat, "good morning." "Oh Rika! Are you all right? I heard what happened, I'm glad you're safe." Ryou said and stood up when he heard her voice out of politeness. Bakura was still sitting as if he hadn't heard a thing."I'm fine... Thank you for worrying, but I should get home before grandpa gets too upset. I'm sure he's already very worried." she explained with her head down. "oh, I'll tak--" Ryou was cut off as Bakura stood and walked over to her, "sit down Ryou I'm going to take her home." "What? But you know how the Motous feel about you." Bakura didn't answer he just took Rika's hand and started out the door with her.

The way home they walked in silence most of the way. As they neared the house Rika spoke up, "Umm Bakura... why did you leave that mark on my leg?" "Payment for your safety" he responded bluntly. "Oh..." she said sadly looking back down to the ground. Her hand was still in his as they walked until they got to the corner that the game shop was on. "I'll have to leave you here. It would only get you in more trouble if I was with you." he said moving his hands to her shoulders and looked down at her, "Do you think you can come up with an explanation?" "I think so..." she said not looking at him. Rika couldn't look at him, knowing she wanted something more out of their relationship than he did. "Good. I want to make sure you'll be able to leave the house late again. It would be troublesome if I had to sneak you out when I wanted to keep you out with me, but if it comes to that I guess it would be fun. I'd feel like a thief snatching away a princess." Rika looked up blushing to Bakura's wicked smile. She laughed and nodded, her mood changed that quickly, "I will definitely do my best so I can see you." Bakura kissed her forehead and let go of her shoulders. She waved to him once before she entered the game shop.

Inside Yugi and their grandfather were sweeping up the floor when they both looked up seeing her come in, the smile faded from her face.


	7. Fantastic Wounds

Bakura kissed her forehead and let go of her shoulders. She waved to him once before she entered the game shop. Inside Yugi and their grandfather were sweeping up the floor when they both looked up seeing her come in, the smile faded from her face. "Rika where were you we were worried sick!" Yugi exclaimed as he ran to her side, "what did you think--" He was cut off by his grandfather shaking his head and smiling, "What matters is she's safe. That's all I care about. Please call next time Rika, don't worry about waking someone up just let us know you're okay." Rika nodded and sighed hugging him, "Well get some rest dear... You can finish your homework tomorrow. Just take it easy." Before she could answer, he'd already left the room, leaving her in the uncomfortable situation of being alone with Yugi. "It may not have been your fault, but at least apologize to Yami... He spent the whole night looking for you." he said with a sigh looking worried for his brother's sake. "You're right. I will... I didn't mean to worry you all. It won't happen again." she said before leaning over and kissing Yugi's cheek, "Please accept my deepest apologies." Yugi bushed and nodded, "..well.. it's... I thought you were okay... but Yami… please go see him." Rika nodded and started up the stairs.

When she got to the top of the stairs of the old townhouse she was about to open Yami's door before she realized she was still wearing Bakura's clothes. 'This would only make things worse.' she thought to herself before she went to her room. Rika changed into a black tank top and a pair of grey plaid boxer shorts. She wore this every night so there would be no confusion of whose clothes she was wearing. She started to enter the bathroom, when she ran right into Yami, who had a toothbrush hanging from his mouth. "I was just about to come find you" she started before he smiled and went back in, handing her her own toothbrush.

Though it seemed like things should be awkward between them, they weren't even in the silence, while they brushed their teeth together. It was kind of nice. They didn't have to say anything, not that they could with mouths full of toothpaste, it just felt comfortable. Rika smiled after spitting the toothpaste out of her mouth, "am I good?" "They're like pearls." he replied after spitting out his, "What about me?" Yami grinned like she did, but tried to make a stupid face to make fun of her. "Hey!" she yelled and punched him playfully in the shoulder, "I don't look like that." "To me you do." he said with a smirk, his face closer to hers now as she played his game hopping to reach his height, "Do not, do not! I'm way cuter." "I agree." he said before kissing her lightly on the lips.

Yami pulled back to see her face was bright red and her eyes wide open staring at him like he was crazy, "you had something you wanted to talk about, didn't you? Come on let's go" He put a hand on each shoulder and turned her around pushing her out the door and across the hall into his room. He closed the door behind him and locked it leaning against it so there was no way out, "what was it?" Rika's face was still bright red and she could feel her head getting clouded, "I just wanted to apologize for last night. I didn't mean to worry you all."

Yami pushed himself off of the door and took a seat on his bed, "Well I guess I forgive you... what were you doing anyway?" He arched his brow as he lay, arms folded under head, back on one of the black pillows on the black bed of the completely black room. Rika's mind went black before she sat down next to him on the bed, "After the concert the band decided to celebrate and I feel asleep at their house." "Really?" he asked sitting up, his face uncomfortably close again to hers. He stared at her with a blank look on his face almost all knowing. "Really, really." she answered blinking at the serious look on his face. There was no way he could know. Yami smirked and ran his hand along her inner thigh with a wicked smirk as he bit his lower lip looking at her legs. "You know... I went to see you perform last night..." he started before he squeezed his fingers on the outside of her thigh, his thumb on the inside digging into her skin right where Bakura had marked her, "I saw everything..." Rika's eyes widened as she felt him stab into her flesh. 'He knows... how did he see everything...?' was the only thing she could think.


	8. Love Me with Your Violence

"You know... I went to see you perform last night..." he started before he squeezed his fingers on the outside of her thigh, his thumb on the inside digging into her skin right where Bakura had marked her, "I saw everything..." Rika's eyes widened as she felt him stab into her flesh. 'He knows... how did he see everything...?' was the only thing she could think.

"Yami…" she whispered staring at him in total shock, "How did you know…?" The pain didn't seem to faze her much anymore with her head clouded in confusion. Without an answer Yami leaned over her pinning her down. His one hand was still digging into her thigh while the other firmly held him over her by her head. His hair drooped over his face as he stared down at her with hurt and anger in his eyes. "If that was the kind of thing you wanted you should have told me…" he said as he dug through her skin so there was now a bloody line through Bakura's name on her thigh. Now she could feel the pain and started to scream, but it was muffled by his lips. His tongue ran long hers, giving her thoughts of biting it to get away, but somehow she couldn't hurt Yami. She just lay there silent and still. Yami pulled back and pulled his hand away from her thigh, licking the blood off of it. "If this was the kind of thing you liked I would have gladly obliged. You don't need that scum." With the hand that had scarred her he fit it to her side and drove it up her curves closing in on his destination.

"Yami!" a voice called from outside the door, "Is Rika in there?" The door handle jiggled, but nothing happened. Yugi's voice called again, "Why is the door locked?"

Yami released her from his grasp and stood. Rika sat up and quickly started making herself presentable as Yami went to the door. She stood hiding her scarred leg behind the other and pulled her shirt down with one hand, while the other smoothed her hair down. "Sorry it was habit." Yami answered as he opened the door for Yugi to come in and see everything was normal. Yugi walked in and smiled, "Oh I'm glad you came to see him, Rika." Yami turned to her and smirked, "Yes she was just making up for her mistakes by apologizing." Rika blushed and rushed out of the room, almost in tears. Yami's voice called after her. "You're not forgiven yet."


	9. Razzorblade Kisses Leave You Bleeding

"Yes she was just making up for her mistakes by apologizing." Rika blushed and rushed out of the room, almost in tears. Yami's voice called after her. "You're not forgiven yet."

Yugi turned to Yami with a worried look on his face now, "What did you do?" Yami didn't answer his brother and pushed him out the door, closing it behind him. Click. The door was locked again leaving Yugi standing the in hall, confused. He didn't know what had happened, but his imagination could make up a few isntances of what might have happened with the door closed and locked like that. Yugi started toward Rika's room, worried since he was the one who told her to go see Yami in the first place.

In her empty room Rika threw herself down on the bed, her arms grasping her pillow as she cried into it. Why was Yami doing that to her? Whether he liked it or not it was none of his business what went on between Bakura and her. Yet when he kissed her she didn't move. She could have gotten out of it, but she didn't. 'Why do I feel as though I have an obligation to him...' she asked herself shaking her head, 'I've only known him for week. Just because we're in the same house doesn't mean I'm his." She sat up and pulled her legs to her chest, leaning her chin in the gap between her knees, 'I feel like I do owe him something though somehow. From something I can't even remember.' She sighed as she heard a knock on the door. "Come in..."

Yugi opened the door and walked in. "I'm sorry Rika. I knew he was upset, but I didn't think he'd act that way. In fact I've never seen him act like that. He took a seat next to her on the bed and hsi head slumpped, making him look like Yami a little. Rika smiled and put her hand on his shoulder, "It's not your fault Yugi. I shouldn't have worried Yami like that." Yugi sighed and started to thank her, but stopped and stared infront of him, "Rika..." Rika looked over to what he was staring at and noticed a trail of blood splatters from the door that led to her. "...what di Yami do to you." Rika's eyes widened, she hadn't realized she was bleeding that much and stood. She grabbed Yugi by the shoulders and pushed him out of the room. "I think you should go for now Yugi I'm feeling tired. Please don't call me for dinner tonight." She closed the door behind him before he could answer. Click! Locked again.

Yugi stood in the hall again and sighed. "What's going on here..."


	10. Baby This ain't No Dream

"I think you should go for now Yugi I'm feeling tired. Please don't call me for dinner tonight." She closed the door behind him before he could answer. Click! Locked stood in the hall again and sighed. "What's going on here..."

_Warm air smelling of lavender filled the dark room and sleepy eyes slowly opened in the darkness. In a dimly lit room Rika awoke in a place unfamiliar to her. Her body abruptly sat up causing her head to spin a bit, but it seemed it continued to move on its own. The body of hers stood naked leaving silk sheets on a foreign bed and walked to a mirror. Thoughts raced through her head surely her expression was as frightened as her emotions, but her face was calm and acted on its own along with the body. The face she could barely make out in the dim light was calm and collected, there was no fear. Whoever this was, was very much at home in such a foreign place. The body douced itself with sweet smelling oils after powdering the hair that resembled hers so much, but was much longer. Through the soft curtains of silky hair was the face she called her own and yet it was not her own. Before long it garnished itself with gold and cotton gowns and made its way to the balcony. The air outside the room was as warm as a spring day, but it was the sight that caused her alarm. She stood before an entire river of small buildings from the highest point viewing the lights of the city. If she could have gasped she would, but she did gasp. It was not from the sight now, but from the pair of strong arms that claimed her body, slinking around her waist from behind. She turned and for a quick second spotted the glow of the white hair from the moonlight, but that was all._

Rika shot up from her bed soundlessly, but with a frightened look on her face. She moved her arms quickly before her eyes making sure she could move them rather than helplessly watch from the vegetative state she had had in her dreams. She let out a sigh of relief that was disturbed by a voice from her window. "Don't be relieved yet." Bakura stated in a sultry voice, sitting inside on the open windowsill. The room was well lit compared to the dream because she had left her desk lamp on, but now not only was she relieved, but happy seeing the man standing in her room. "How'd you get up here? Was it easy?" she asked and walked over looking out the window seeing that there was indeed a tree very close to it. Bakura smirked and grabbed herby the wrist before he pinned her to the wall. He leaned his forehead down against hers looking her straight in the eye, "Strange girl..." he said and licked his lips moving them closer to hers so his hot breath could be felt against her lips, "You are the only hostage I can think of that would be exstatic to see her capture."

"I'd be happy to see anyone if it meant getting out of this room with out seeing Yami or Yugi." she answered remembering earlier. Yami was acting so strange, but she had a feeling that was the real Yami and he wasn't about to hide that for much longer. Bakura gave her a smug look, "Oh, well I could arrange for Joey to come and ge--" "Booooo." she answered, sticking her tongue out. With the position she was in being so close to his face she decided she'd be clever and licked his lips after she stuck her tongue out. Her eager tongue never met his lips though, it was as if Bakura saw it coming or he had planned on taking advantage of the situation as well. Instead her tongue met his, as she was "forced" into a rough kiss. You can't really force the willing can you? His body pushed her hard against the wall as his hands wandered up and down her sides, the kiss almost suffocating her. As she was about to make a sound there was a knock at the door causing them both to stop in their tracks.

----

Well... this is the first side note I'm making. I want to apologise for the delay I've been very busy lately with school and work. If you read this story, please give feed back and reviews, I have to say that I see a lot of people are reading it, but I get very little response, which makes me think it's not worth continuing as often if no one likes it. I have a busy schedule, so the more you motivate me the more I will pump them out. 3 Veil


	11. My Soul Goes to the Highest Bidder

His body pushed her hard against the wall as his hands wandered up and down her sides, the kiss almost suffocating her. As she was about to make a sound there was a knock at the door causing them both to stop in their tracks. Rika looked up at her capture and pointed her head toward the closet, seeing as her hands were caught up by him. He nodded and let her go making his way soundlessly over to the closet. There was another knock, and yet no voice came from the door. She had expected Yugi to scold her for not coming quickly enough, so she moved close to her bed so that the sound of her voice came from the right direction. "I'm coming, I'm coming." she said and made a small jump so it sounded as if she lept off her bed, perhaps she was putting too much thought behind this, but she was so excited to have Bakura so close to her, she didn't want to make any reason for anyone to be suspicious.

When she opened the door though she did not come face to face with Yugi, but instead Yami. He pushed past her, opening the door further and walked inside holding a plate of food with an annoyed look on his face. "Yugi asked me to bring this to you" he said with a sigh and set it on her desk before turning to her, "He really is annoying he won't stop lecturing me about earlier. He doesn't even know what happened and he's drawing conclusions." Rika arched her brow from the door, not moving from the spot to show he wasn't welcome to stay in her room. Her hand was still on the door, mentally trying to push him out it, "Well were his conclusions wrong?"

Yami's expression quickly turned from one of disinterest to one of interest in a matter of seconds, which caused her to worry. That look could kill. He walked towards her and pinned her to the door, causing it to close behind her. Her hand never left the doorknob trying to open it again. "They are not correct yet," he answered while his eyes scanned down her body and he moved one of his legs between hers. It was obvious he was eager to make Yugi's assumptions true. Yami leaned in, his lips inches from her. "Yami please don't do this." Not wanting any part of this she turned her head to the side, struggling from underneath him, but her chin was quickly scooped up by one of his hands causing her to look at him directly in the eyes. At first she closed her eyes, but when she opened them she got lost in the intensity he stared at her with. She wanted to move, but suddenly her body froze.

_The glowing white hair from her dream had now moved into the shadows as a new voice called from the halls. "What are you doing up at this hour" said the man that now stood before her in a foreign tongue. He had a tanned body that shown copper in the dim candle light of the room. He was adorned with gold from head to toe, he looked like a shining angel with the gleam of brightness that came from his body and yet there was a hint of darkness behind his eyes. The spiky haired man looked so familiar and as he moved closer to her his scent only made him seem more and more comforting. He tilted her chin as she was pinned to the wall and kissed her lips lightly. The body she was in allowed it, but she could feel pangs of guilt stabbing her all over the alien body. _

When she broke from the kiss she was looking up into Yami's eyes back in her room. Her eyes were glazed over in confusion as she stared at him as if she was going to cry, "I'm sorry." The words came out of her mouth before she even knew what she was saying and he looked a bit surprised. Both of them knew why she was saying this now and he stepped back, leaving the room without another word. Her hand was on the doorknob still as she stared at the floor completely forgetting of the man she'd hidden in her closet even as he stood infront of her. He took her hand from the door and shut it again, locking it. Rika's eyes still never left the ground as she stood in a trance like state and the light disappeared leaving her hand now in Bakura's in the darkness.


End file.
